1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A light emitting diode, a type of semiconductor light emitting device, is a semiconductor device capable of generating light of various colors according to electron hole recombination in p and n type semiconductor junction parts when an electrical current is applied thereto. Compared with a filament-based light emitting device, the semiconductor light emitting device has various advantages such as a long life span, low power consumption, excellent initial driving characteristics, high vibration resistance, and the like, and thus, demand for the semiconductor light emitting device continues to grow. In particular, recently, a group III-nitride semiconductor capable of emitting short-wavelength blue light has come to prominence.
In an illumination device, or the like, an advantage obtained by replacing an existing light source with an LED is that a device having a slimmer design can be realized, and to this end, efforts at reducing the size of peripheral circuits or elements provided to drive the LED have been accelerated.